Demon Child
by Momonster
Summary: Years ago a note came to rest on his bed side with a simple necklace, that has grounded Harry's turmoil as his life dragged on. What is this potion he has been forced to consume? Now that man has reveled himself, and has turned everything all around...
1. Chapter 1

It always hurt It always hurt. Like hot white flames burning across his skin, it never stopped until the other ceased his moving.

Gasping in pain, Harry James backed away from his uncle's slumbering form, and put a hand to his waist, wrapping a soiled blanket around himself. He pulled his discarded clothes off the floor, purposely moving as quietly as possible, despite the stiffness in his joints and the echo of pain in his lower back. At least he didn't bleed after it anymore…

He was twelve now; he'd heard the clock strike midnight as his uncle came.

_The ripe age for a whore, don't you think?_

Harry let out a wince as that thought echoed through his mind, before his face twisted into a bitter mocking smile. Even his own thoughts were against him now.

Last year he'd killed for the first time, too young to hear a man scream in agony, too young to hear that a man with no body wanted him dead.

And that blasted old fool refused to tell him why. It took an exercise of will and his exhaustion to stop him from wringing the old man's neck.

He froze before the act actually played in his thoughts, pressing his palms against his forehead curling himself over in the hallway. He was always a killer, eh? Physically and mentally

With a sigh Harry stumbled into the bathroom and threw himself into the shower, wincing when the cool water hit his bruises and open cuts. Blood and a sticky white fluid flowed off his body, and he started to rub his skin, unconsciously shaking

_Don't you dare use the hot water and waste our hard-earned money! _

Money they gained from _his_ vault, a two hundred fifty Galleons a year-

_Don't touch Dudley's soap! That is his and his alone!_

Ya the soap the pig never uses!

**Stop! **

Harry came back to himself kneeling in the shower, hands to his head. He looked about himself frantically, then shook himself stepping out the shower shaking from head to toe. He dried off quickly and pulled on his semi-dirty clothing, bandaging any deep cuts. As he cleaned up his reflection caught his eye, and he flinched back. Sunken cheeks, pale skin, all his scars came into sharp relief.

He put a hand to the glass, right over his forehead, as he gazed into darkened eyes

What happened to the Savior of the Wizarding World? The supposed powerful Boy-Who-Lived? Where did this shell of a creature come from? Harry shook his head, and pinched himself easily breaking a scab open and dug into the cut, gasping as the pain grounded him

_Don't think like that, _don't_! You can get out of here soon, you can go to Hogwarts, and tell the teachers; they'll have to do something-_

_Like you haven't tried that before…adults can't be trusted, remember? They are liars, betrayers, they never listen, they never _**look**_!_

"And just what would they do if they did?" He murmured darkly, his thoughts coloring his tone as he washed the blood off his arm. The jagged cut was deeper now, bleeding sluggishly and he had to bandage it before cleaning the room of his blood and leaving. He pulled his uninjured arm to his stomach feeling bile rise, but forced it down, strolling into his room, closing the door quietly.

The room was plain as usual, anything he claimed as his own locked away in his old bedroom. Suddenly a strange smell blew around him and he rose from the ground, raising his hands as if praying to a god, shaking palms up to the sky.

Wait, when did he fall?

"_Hopefully you will return to me soon, my Second Son. You're all I have left now."_

The sad voice echoed threw his head as his body slowly stopped throbbing, then the presence vanished altogether, leaving him feeling as if he was told something of the utmost importance, and failed to react properly.

Stumbling forward he bumped into his bed, then stared. On his bed was a note…and a necklace.

_My Aleksei Alistair,_

_My dear child, wear this for me?_

_This is the Red Diamond Blood Gem created through the mixture of my crystallized blood and another._

_This necklace is a shard of the original, and when you wear it, it will forever let me know where you are._

_No worries about losing it or it being stolen. No one will be able to see or feel it once it touches your skin, only I will be able to. And when you are ready, you'll know it's me, for I will show you my shard._

_Hopefully, you will be ready to see me soon,_

_A loved one_

Once the message was burned into his mind, the letter vanished, leaving the necklace on his bed, glowing in the light of the moon.

Who was this person, how did they find him? Why come into his room, when they could have talked to him?

Why was this person giving him a tracking device?

Unable to hold his curiosity he held a finger to the beautiful gem, then gasped as feelings of love, affection, hope, and pure belonging flowed threw him, evoking tears.

The choice was already made.

With a single thought he slipped the thin silver chain of intricate leaves and roses over his neck before letting himself fall onto his bed and into a peaceful sleep, curled into a ball, hands holding the only thing that gave him hope.

And outside his window, a man stood upon a tree branch, clinching a hand to his chest

"Soon love, soon we'll all be together again, you remember? How it used to be."

Don't ask me how this came from the other, but o'well! This is the new 'Demon Child'.

And hopefully, the way it's written now, will make it easier to write for me.

Question, should I find a way to put _Inuyasha_ back in this as well?


	2. Chapter one

When he saw that ugly bitch again he'd kill her.

Visibly seething, sixteen year old Harry James Potter, called Aleksei to those close to him, stomped into a beat down old apartment complex and after three flights of stairs drew his gun as he stopped in front of a door. He let out a dark grin, adjusting the grip on the gun, and then raised it.

A single bullet to the handle and a swift kick opened the door reveled a green haired woman, yellow eyes wide as she turned.

"Hello Amila." He started calmly, holding the gun loosely as he tilted his head at her, green eyes smoldering. The woman started to shake.

"S-Snake." At that, he smirked.

"I was wondering," He started, stepping from the threshold to close the door behind him with a kick. "Why you killed my fucking partner this week." At that she hissed, long tongue jutting from her mouth.

"He insulted me! Called me a whore and nearly killed me!" Snake rolled his eyes

"James couldn't keep his mouth shut and you know it." Then his eyes narrowed "You do know how long it took me to train that Son-of-a-Bitch, right? Now I have to start all over again!" She paled. How blue skin can pale was beyond him, but outwardly he simply smirked, finally pointing the gun to the infernal woman.

"NO!" She shouted, raising her hands "I will give you anything, just don't shoot me!" He raised an eyebrow

"You think you have anything in this dump worth your life, _and_ half a year of mine?" he started sarcastically. In response, she held up a red gem and he froze.

It was a Blood Diamond.

"How did you get this?" He snapped out, snatching the gem from her hand angrier now than when he first came though the door. The woman curled back on herself, folding her arms around her chest

"O-o-o-on the b-black mar-rket." She stuttered. In his rage, the human aspect of his personality vanished. Demon Slayer Snake took a step forward.

"Who?" He demanded. Her trembling grew worse.

"I ca-n't s-s-say-" A gun shot an inch from her left made her voice die out.

"You will tell me who sold this to you Amila, or swear I'll finish what I came here to do!" Snake snarled, pulling a second pure white gun from it's holster at his lower back.

Amila went white.

"Jeruki sold it to me!" She screamed "For thirty gold pieces, he lives in Japan, on Horouki Street of the Makai, the third sector of Raizen's court! Don't kill me please!" His eyes narrowed and she curled into a ball, pleading for her life.

The teenager looked over her small room one time before picking up a bag of gold, and left.

An hour later Amila finally looked up, then put her hands to her face crying out of pure fear.

Harry turned the corner a block away from the apartment complex then froze, a hand going for his gun.

Severus Snape turned to him standing in the street dressed head to toe in muggle black clothing. Tight jeans tucked into black boots, with a wife beater under a dress shirt, the shirt unbuttoned with robes over that, left to hang open. Long, _clean,_ black hair was bound in a ponytail at the nape of his neck letting black eyes glare at the Boy-Who-Lived freely with a scowl set upon his face. He took in Harry's appearance as his scowl deepened.

The teenager wore black trousers tucked into ankle boots with a thin shirt halfway undone, a jacket falling down to hit the top of his boots. Unbound hair fell to his shoulders, framing his face, and hiding his eyes and scar. Emerald eyes blinked rapidly, and then Harry closed them in a sigh.

"Shit." Harry cursed, "Look, Snape, I don't have time for you right now, ok?" He pocketed the gem in the inner section of his coat "I have a job to do, just pretend you never saw me, got it?" The black haired man simply rolled his eyes.

"Were you lying to me Severus?" A tenor voice called out to Harry's right "Or did he do one of those drastic _Teenage Changes_?" Snape snorted, turning to his left.

"The latter, Minamino." A red haired man came from out of an ally way with a wide smile on his face, and then he waved.

"Harry Potter. I am Shuuichi Minamino." Harry glanced at him, and then turned to Snape.

"DADA?" The dark man simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like that Severus." Minamino said amused, "Mr. Potter we were sent out to come and get you." Harry snorted.

"Good luck with that, truly." He started, raising a hand to wave at them. Minamino raised an eyebrow, lips curving into a smile. "But I truly have something vitally to do, if you don't mind." Harry blinked at his words, and then shrugged "Actually really I don't give a damn. Bye." With that, Harry vanished with nary a sound. Minamino blinked, then let out a soft chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Snape fumed, stalking closer to the red head.

"Oh, just that he reminds me of an old friend of mine." Minamino told his college "I'm sure that young Mr. Potter and Yuusuke would get along very well…"

Hm…

Let's see how this goes…


End file.
